


Words Hurt (2)

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean and Y/n distance themselves from each other, the words Dean said pushing them further apart. Will they fix it?





	Words Hurt (2)

Almost two weeks had passed, and y/n was still avoiding Dean.

He just couldn’t get the words Dean had said to him out of his head. 

He felt worthless, useless, and as though he was a burden.

He stayed in the spare room most of the time, MJ usually coming to him and playing in his room.

Sam watched, disappointed in both his brother and y/n.

Dean was wrong for ever letting those words out of his mouth. 

He should’ve known how y/n would take it. How much they’d affect him, and should’ve actually thought before he said some dumb shit.

But to Sam, y/n was in the wrong too.

He should’ve realized that Dean never meant anything he said. 

Dean showed his love for y/n since the moment they met.

Sam saw how different y/n was compared to all the women.

Y/n was the first guy Dean had ever even looked at, and he treated him better than any woman he had been with. 

The only woman who came close was Cassie.

Sam wasn’t there during Dean’s time with Lisa.

But he knew the only woman Dean ever felt any type of love for was Cassie. 

Lisa was a fling, someone Dean had a lot of fun with, then went to for support.

He never loved her. Not really. 

Ben was the main reason he stayed, but he hadn’t thought about either of them for years, especially not now that he had y/n and MJ.

Y/n should’ve known how much Dean loved him, but his anger and insecurities stopped him from seeing that, not allowing Dean to get one word in before he left the room swiftly.

Cas tried talking to Dean, Crowley being roped into talking to y/n, but neither of them listened.

Y/n didn’t want to hear a single word from Dean.

Dean just thought he’d messed up too much this time. 

This was it. 

His marriage was over now.

He cried every night, hating the empty, cold spot beside him.

Dean always tried to stay strong, but this broke him completely. 

He wasn’t used to sleeping alone.

Not for the past five years now. 

So without y/n besides him, snuggling into his body and kissing Dean goodnight, he felt empty. 

He missed his husband. Missed the laughs, the smiles, the stolen kisses and glances. 

It all seemed pointless now.

He was sure y/n would come in one day soon and give him their ring back, telling him the marriage was over.

So he stayed away, not wanting to anger him further and push him into it.

Y/n’s door flew open, MJ jumping up in shock as y/n’s head snapped up, looking at Sam dragging Dean into the room.

“Hey, MJ. Wanna come with me?”

MJ looked between his uncle and his daddy, y/n nodding at him as the little boy clambered off the bed and took Sam’s hand, leaving with him, the door shutting and y/n and Dean being left alone.

There was a minute of silence, only the sound of breathing disturbing it, until Dean spoke up.

“So-uh-what did you get up to with MJ?”

Y/n glanced in his direction, sighing, before walking past Dean, pulling the door open and leaving him in the room.

Dean blinked back tears, knowing his husband hated him now.

Sam’s teeth clenched when he saw y/n walking by the library, going to the kitchen most likely.

He knew it was going to be more difficult than this, but he just had no idea what could fix it.

The weeks passed, y/n and Dean not having said a word to each other, Sam and Cas watching as the perfect couple grew apart.

Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones affected by the distance, MJ picking up on the tension.

“Daddy. Will dad come trick or treating with us?”

Y/n looked down at his son, smiling sadly at him.

“I don’t know, baby. He might be busy”.

MJ nodded, y/n’s heart aching at the sadness that was painted on his face.

Leaving his boy with uncle Cas, y/n built up his courage, standing outside Dean’s room and knocking quietly.

“D-Dean?”

He heard a grunt, pushing the door open and walking in, Dean sat against the headboard, staring at something.

“Uh-M-MJ asked if…”

“Remember this day?”

Y/n looked to the picture Dean was now showing him, a picture of the three of them, standing in a park they’d found soon after they adopted their baby boy.

Sam was the one who took the picture, MJ smiling as he sat on the swing, y/n and Dean holding him safe, Dean’s arms wrapped around y/n’s waist, kissing his husband on his crown.

Y/n found himself smiling, his thumb stroking the picture, missing how close they used to be.

“Yea. Remember when that guy came up to us, saying MJ needed a mom. And when Cas came up to him and put him in his place?”

Y/n and Dean laughed, remembering the good days.

“I-uh-I lo…”

Y/n quickly stopped himself, changing the subject instead.

“Uh-so I just wanted to ask if you’d be coming with me and MJ tomorrow night”.

Dean frowned, wondering what was meant to happen tomorrow.

“Going where?”

“Trick or treating”, y/n stated, as though it was the most obvious thing ever.

“You’re going trick or treating? What the hell! You didn’t tell me about this. I mean, it’s too dangerous".

Y/n opened his mouth to say something, but Dean just interrupted him.

“I’m not letting you go on the hunt for some damn candy, only to die. I won’t lose either of you. You’re not going. End of discussion!” he growled, jumping off the bed and storming out of his room.

Y/n stood shocked, before recovering and chasing after his husband.

“What the hell, Dean? He’s been going on about it for weeks. He’s been telling you he’s going”.

“Yea. I didn’t think he was being serious though. We live in a bunker. Where the hell is he gon’ be trick or treating at, anyway?”

“Cas said he’d take us to a nice neighbourhood. Get some expensive candy and stuff”.

“Well, it’s still dangerous”.

Y/n sighed, walking over to Dean who had stopped in the kitchen and was leaning against the counter.

“Rowena gave us a pouch. It’ll protect us from most demons and monsters. And Cas said he’d be listening out for us as well. We’ll be fine, Dean. I’ll have my blade with me. And if you come, it’d be safer for both of us”.

Seeing the hope in y/n’s eyes made Dean’s walls crumble, knowing he couldn’t resist. 

Even if their marriage was on the rocks, y/n would always be his one true love, and there was no way he could ever disappoint him, not after what he’d done.

He agreed, the next day dressed in his Zeus costume, the toga down to his shins, y/n in his matching Dionysus costume.

Y/n turned to look at MJ, dressed in his costume as he ran towards his dad.

“Daddy! Dad! Look at me!”

Y/n feigned ignorance, looking around and asking where MJ could be.

“Here, daddy. I’m here”.

Y/n scrunched up his face, kneeling in front of MJ and looking at him.

“Hey, Cas. Have you seen MJ anywhere?”

Their son giggled, taking off the tiny trench coat and wig.

“Look, daddy. It’s me”.

Y/n gasped in fake shock, his eyes widening as MJ burst into laughter, Dean chuckling behind them.

“Come on, angel. Time to get going”.

Cas appeared, smiling at his little mini me and took the men and their son to the nice little suburbs, about to leave, when y/n insisted he stay.

He accepted happily, glad he was thought of as family.

Y/n and Dean watched as MJ dragged his uncle along to the houses, giggling as Cas tried to explain that he wasn’t wearing a Constantine costume, wondering what that was.

“So, what’s Sam up to?”

“He went out with that Ana again. Apparently they’re getting on really well”.

Dean nodded, walking along side y/n, seeing him smiling at Cas and MJ.

This was the most relaxed and normal he had felt in a month, glad he was able to be beside his husband again and actually have a conversation.

They spoke every now and then, just walking down the long road and making sure MJ wasn’t dragging Cas anywhere too far.

Dean got closer and closer to y/n, eventually walking along as their shoulders brushed against each other. 

He watched, making sure y/n wasn’t getting further away from him, before he decided to take the risk.

He laced his fingers with y/n’s, the man looking down at their hands, before looking up at Dean.

Y/n saw the pleading and desperation in Dean’s eyes and smiled, squeezing for a second, before continuing to walk, everything finally feeling right at the simplest touch from his husband.

They got home after almost two hours, Sam deciding to stay over at Ana’s, Cas leaving his brothers and his nephew for the night.

Y/n walked towards the kitchen after tucking MJ in bed, his son exhausted from all the fun.

“Whoa”, Dean exclaimed, almost bumping into y/n as he was about to leave.

“Sorry”.

“Don’t be. I didn’t see you”, Dean insisted.

Y/n sat down at the table, Dean turning and joining his husband.

“So…that was really fun”.

Dean nodded, truly smiling and blushing slightly.

He rummaged through the little pillowcase, grabbing some candy and unwrapping it, popping some chocolate into his mouth.

“You know-I never meant it”.

Y/n didn’t look up, grabbing some candy himself and eating it.

“I know. I just-I guess I’ve always had it in my head, you know? That Sam’s the most important to you. I think, I was just hurt then. But I realized, Sam’s always been your priority, for your entire life. And it’s selfish of me to expect you to put me first”.

Dean’s eyebrows furrowed, confused.

“You are my priority, y/n. How don’t you know that? You and MJ. Ever since Cas married us, I promised I’d put you first. And I will. You and MJ. I love Sammy, but he doesn’t need my protection anymore. And I know you don’t either, but I’ll always have your back, because I just can’t imagine the rest of my life without you. I can’t imagine raising MJ without you. It just-it just wouldn’t be right".

Dean took y/n’s hand into his, rubbing his thumb across the back

“I promise you, y/n. I was just worried and scared. That’s all. I love you so much. I-I need you”.

Y/n looked into Dean’s eyes, shining from the tears that his husband was holding back.

“I know. I think I always knew. I was just being stubborn I guess”.

Dean chuckled, knowing just how stubborn y/n could get.

“Anyway. It’s kinda late…”

Y/n smiled, watching Dean get up and leave, knowing he was going towards his room.

“Dean”.

Dean stopped, turning to look at y/n.

“Do you-uh-would you mind if maybe I came back tonight? To the room? I mean, only if it’s not a problem. I can-I can stay in mine if you don’t want me to”.

Dean didn’t say anything, walking forward and taking y/n into his arms.

“Yea. Yea, you can come back. Of course you can. I’ll uh-I’ll be waiting. Ok?”

Y/n nodded, watching Dean leave as he went to the bathroom to clean up, a smile on his face the entire time.

That night was the first night both men had slept peacefully, Dean’s right arm naturally draping across y/n’s waist, y/n backing up into Dean’s chest, needing to be held close.

Y/n woke the next morning, completely refreshed and sighing as the scent of Dean surrounded him.

He was about to turn around, when he felt soft lips on his neck.

“Is this ok?”

Y/n nodded, titling his head a little to let Dean get more access, the man grinding his already hard cock into y/n’s clothed ass.

“Fuck. I’ve missed you so much. You know how long it’s been since anything?”

Y/n shook his head, moaning as Dean nibbled on his earlobe.

“Haven’t cummed since the last time we had sex”.

Y/n sighed, feeling Dean lower his boxers and helping y/n out of his own.

“I need you so much, Dean. I’ve needed you all this time. Just-just get in me”.

Dean didn’t have to be told twice, shuffling down the bed and licking at y/n’s asshole, thrusting one finger in without hesitation.

“God, I forgot how warm this hole was”.

Dean stuck his tongue in, swirling it around as he felt y/n’s velvety insides, adding another finger, y/n’s hand flying to Dean’s hair and pulling slightly.

It didn’t take long for Dean to open y/n up, lining himself up and staring into y/n’s eyes.

“You sure?”

“Dean, we’re married. I’m not a fucking virgin. Get inside me and make love to me”.

Dean grinned, sliding in slowly until he was fully sheathed, watching as y/n’s eyes fluttered closed and his mouth was slightly left agape.

“God, sweetheart. You feel so tight”.

Dean lay his forearms on either side of y/n’s head, y/n’s legs coming up to wrap around Dean’s waist, his hands holding onto Dean’s biceps.

“Dean. I need you to move”.

Dean nodded, rolling his hips and pulling out, until his tip was barely inside y/n, before moving back in slowly.

He repeated the action, listening to y/n’s moans of pleasure, tears forming in his own eyes, having missed feeling y/n below him, gripping him, loving him.

Y/n’s hands moved up, wrapping around Dean’s neck and pulling him down into a kiss, their tongues dancing over each other.

It was a sloppy, needy kiss, wanting to feel each other again, their lips red, biting and sucking each other.

Dean began thrusting faster, pounding into y/n as he began kissing down y/n’s jaw, before going down his neck, nibbling on his pulse point.

“Dad? What are you doing to daddy?”

Y/n’s eyes snapped open, pulling the covers over himself and Dean, staring at their child who was besides their bed.

“M-MJ! What are you doing here?”

“Uncle Cas told me to find you. Why are you all wet on your head, daddy?”

Y/n’s mouth opened and closed, not able to find an answer, Dean’s face still buried in y/n’s neck, hiding himself from his son, his cock quickly softening inside y/n.

“Um…what did you want baby?”

“Where’s the **Halloween candy**?”

Y/n and Dean looked to each other, sniggering slightly, before composing themselves.

“I-I’m sorry, baby. Dad and I ate it all last night”.

Disappointment washed over MJ’s face, y/n feeling really bad for eating it.

“I’m sorry, baby. I can buy you some more if you like”.

“No. That’s ok, daddy. It’s just candy. I still love you”.

Y/n’s heart warmed as MJ waddled out of their room, slapping Dean on his chest.

“Couldn’t you say a single thing?”

Dean shrugged, lifting his head and staring down at y/n.

“What? I didn’t know how he was going to react”.

Y/n rolled his eyes, about to say something, when Dean leaned down and kissed him again, sweetly this time, pouring all his love into it.

Dean pulled away, y/n slightly breathless, a smile on his face.

“What was that for?”

“Just to let you know I love you. And also, so I could get hard again, cos I really need to cum inside you”.

Y/n shook his head, chuckling, before digging his heel into Dean’s back, encouraging his husband to resume his thrusting, glad he finally had his husband back. 


End file.
